militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
All Nippon Airways Flight 58
|plane1_origin = Chitose Airport |plane1_destination= Haneda Airport |plane1_passengers = 155 |plane1_crew = 7 |plane1_injuries = 0 |plane1_fatalities = 162 |plane1_survivors = 0 |plane2_type = North American F-86 |plane2_operator = JASDF |plane2_tailnum = 92-7932 |plane2_passengers = 0 |plane2_crew = 1 |plane2_injuries = 1 |plane2_fatalities = 0 |plane2_survivors = 1 }} All Nippon Airways (ANA) Flight 58 was a Boeing 727-281 airliner, JA8329, that collided with a Japan Air Self-Defense Force (JASDF) F-86F fighter jet, 92-7932, while en route from Chitose Airport in Sapporo to Tokyo International Airport (Haneda Airport) in Tokyo on 30 July 1971 at 2:04 local time.Sekigawa, Eiichiro, "Mitsubishi's Mentor... ...Supersonics from Nagoya", AIR International, April 1975, Volume 8, Number 4, page 172."161 Die In Worst Aviation Disaster", The Coshocton (Ohio) Tribune, July 30, 1971, page 1 All 162 of those on board the Boeing 727 died. The pilot and sole occupant of the F-86, a trainee with the JASDF, ejected from his aircraft shortly before the collision and survived. The collision occurred over Shizukuishi, Iwate Prefecture. Description Flight 58 had just departed Sapporo and was flying at an altitude of FL280. Meanwhile, a 22-year-old JASDF trainee, , and his instructor, Captain , were practicing maneuvers in their F-86 fighters. Ichikawa, who had not been watching for traffic, was instructed to break away from the 727 as it approached, but he could not avoid the accident. Instead, he ejected. The leading edge of the F-86 struck the left horizontal stabilizer of the Boeing, causing the passenger jet to go into a steep dive. The 727 disintegrated in mid-air" and crashed near the town of Shizukuishi. The two planes collided at 26,000 feet over Morioka, in the northern part of the main Japanese island of Honshū, 275 miles north of Tokyo. The F-86 jet fighter plunged into a rice paddy, while the wreckage of the three-engine airliner was spread over a wide area. Most of the passengers came from Fuji, Shizuoka Prefecture and were returning from a trip to Hokkaido. Of the passengers, 125 were in a tour group made up of members of a society for relatives of Japanese servicemen killed in World War II.朝日新聞1971年8月1日”Asahi Shinbun August 1, 1971” Sgt. Ichikawa, the 22-year-old pilot, had only 21 hours of training in the fighter. The police said their investigation indicated the fighter had entered the corridor reserved for commercial airliners and later arrested Ichikawa, charging him with "professional negligence." Saburo Kawanishi, 41, the pilot of the jetliner, had more than 8,000 hours of flying experience. He was able to get off a brief radio message between the time of the collision and the crash. At the time, it was the deadliest air disaster in history. The deadliest previous aviation toll was in the crash of Viasa Flight 742 on March 16, 1969, into a crowded section of Maracaibo, killing 155 — 84 on the plane and 71 on the ground. References External links * * "昭和47年度 運輸白書 - III 航空 第2章 航空事故 - 運輸省." Category:1971 in Japan Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 1971 Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in Japan Category:Accidents and incidents involving the Boeing 727 Category:Mid-air collisions Category:Airliner accidents and incidents involving mid-air collisions Category:All Nippon Airways accidents and incidents Category:Accidents and incidents involving military aircraft Category:Airliner accidents and incidents caused by pilot error